My Grown Up Christmas List
by tis Emma
Summary: Two familiar twins decide to give Haruhi the best gift she could possibly ask for. And it's about time, since it has been seven years... Haruhi x Tamaki


**A/N**: This is the new version of My Grown Up Christmas List. It's lengthened and it's much better than the past one.

**Authoress's Notice**: I'm starting to write in third person limited. It displays as much of Haruhi's emotions, but it's just easier.

My Grown Up Christmas List

Blurry light beamed into her open glass window. The brown haired girl flinched and slowly opened her eyes to a window covered in white cotton.

But this wasn't cotton; this was snow.

Fujioka Haruhi threw her comforter off of her body and jumped off of her bed. '_Snow!_' she exclaimed mentally.

It was the day of Christmas's Eve, the one day of year she could feel her spirit leaping for joy.

_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee, and wrote to you with childhood fantasies…_

Memories flooded her head; memories from her first school's Christmas celebration, all until last Christmas. Turning on the ball of her right foot, she turned to her vanity so fast, her short brown hair flew through the air meanwhile.

Her pale pink pajamas matched her complexion perfectly. Her cheeks were abnormally red while her eyes twinkled with her happiness.

But something punctured a hole in her heart. Something about this one day.

Upon her silver vanity Her short hlaid a picture of the only one she loved and could ever love. His striking violet eyes gleamed right through her soul. His blonde hair messily arranged in his own fashion.

He was the one and only Suoh Tamaki.

Moving off with his new wife Éclair to France, he took Haruhi's heart with her. Their relationship was so close and in her grasp, but she couldn't hold on any longer. He would see his mother. He would see his hometown. He would experience the true emotion of happiness a second time.

Her heart bursting with emotions, she could stare all day at the photo, just remembering those silly fantasies she thought would actually happen.

But then again, fantasies are just fantasies, untrue fairy tales to make us happy. They don't realistically happen in our lifetime.

_Well I'm all grown up now and still need help somehow. I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream…_

Seven years had gone slow for her. Tamaki disappeared out of physical presence, but left something for her.

A broken heart that she was to mend together.

She wasn't in high school. But the fantasies were still filling her head. Maybe…just maybe…they could happen for a girl like her. This thought always helped her heart sew a tiny bit back together.

_So here's my lifelong wish; my grown up Christmas list. Not for myself, but for a world in need…_

Something always nagged her from the bottom of her mind.

"_Does he miss me?"_

Everyday, no matter what, she'd always let this question ring in her head.

Wouldn't her life be great if this stuff didn't happen, if the world was perfect?

Her life wouldn't be ripped apart from the inside out; seven years would heal her broken heart; she would have a friend; and most important of all, his love for her and her love for him would never end.

With her only Christmas wish in mind, she pulled her arms into a white puffy winter jacket with matching track pants. She carefully stuffed her feet into a pair of ankle-high snow boots.

Mournfully, she moped out the door, her hair hiding a bit of her big brown eyes.

Her ears opened to her surroundings. She could hear an arrangement of sounds passing into her ears; the sound of her feet trudging through the snow, kids cheering, snow hitting the ground (likely from snowball fights), and people talking.

A while later, she found wondering around in a park. Plopping down on a bench, she became more observant. Kids were playing together in the snow, as their parents watched them happily.

She noticed more than that, though. Several groups of two walked through the park, each pair holding hands. It sickened her. Well, love in general sickened her. She flinched at the sight. By the time she could hear them all talking, a rush of emotions took her by storm; anger, sadness, discomfort, and frustration all mashed together.

Haruhi gave an attempt to stand, but instead, fell forward on her face. Lying there with her cheek upon the cold white blanket, she smiled and gave a fake laugh.

"Are you alright, miss?" she heard someone ask her.

She turned onto her back with her body lightly covered in snow. "Yes, I'm fine…" she muttered in a somewhat polite manner. She looked at the two figures hovering above her. They both looked nearly the same…twins, perhaps.

"She looks cold, Hikaru," the one on her right said. "Maybe we should take her home?" he suggested.

The name Hikaru jangled a bell in her head. It sounded familiar. She examined them both carefully. Their hair colors were a light shade of orange, while their skin tones were very pale; an off-white color, as Haruhi would say. Both wore black and white striped scarves with white slender jackets that seemed to be made of cotton.

"No, no, we must find Haruhi first. But I don't believe we'd find her at this rate, considering we haven't seen in the longest time," Hikaru replied.

Hearing her name, Haruhi got up quickly.

"My name is Haruhi," she said blankly.

The twins pulled their faces closer to hers. "Haru-chan, is that you?" they both spoke at once.

It all rushed back to her; the Host Club, their entire high school years together, both of them driving Tamaki and her both nuts.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she asked in a small voice.

"**It **_**is **_**Haruhi!**" they both exclaimed in unison loudly. "It's so great to see you again! And we have something for you!"

Her face looked perplexed. "Oh…all right," she responded again blankly.

---

"Okay, open!" the twins exclaimed.

Her eyes crept open. They had formed a wall in front of her, but they slowly parted, revealing something that she just couldn't believe.

She eyed him, just to make sure she wasn't mistaking him for her thoughts. His blonde hair still in a messy fashion. His violet eyes staring straight into hers. His ivory skin as smooth as every.

He looked bewildered as much as she did.

"Haruhi…?" the blonde murmured.

Haruhi nodded. She could tell from that moment that he wasn't just anyone.

They stepped towards each other slowly. Staring into her big brown eyes, Tamaki placed his arms around her fragile frame.

Shocked, Haruhi let her head rest upon his chest. Tears flooded her eyes, but not because of sorrow, only happiness.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, still holding her in his tender embrace.

That's when she realized something. The world can't be perfect. That's what makes life interesting; the twists, the turns, the happiness, and even the sorrow, just because there's always a happy ending nearby.

_The End_

A/N: I hope you like the remake! It's a lot more literate, due to the fact that I didn't like the original version. And it's a bit lengthened, just to make it more interesting for you guys. (:

Please don't forget to post a review. If you've already posted one, you're welcome to send me a message. Thank you, and have a great day


End file.
